A Darker Beginning: From Orphan to Folk Hero
by vandy222
Summary: Year One. What if Harry didn't listen to Hagrid's advice when he rescued him from the Dursley's? How would things have changed if he had listened to Draco in Madam Malkin's Robes during his trip to Diagon Alley? AU, Arranged Marriages, Powerful Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes – some of these idea's were taken from my other story in progress, "A New Dark Lord," though the plotline will be entirely different. This story assumes that Harry would have had a much different perspective on the muggle world coming from the Dursely's. _

Chapter One

Walking out of Gringotts at the side of a giant of a man that had introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, a scrawny raven haired boy named Harry Potter was franticallyattempting to comprehend what had happened in the past three hours. Hagrid had told him of his fame by now and was just finishing his high praise of Hogwarts and their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. However, Harry had already phased the burly oaf's words from his mind as he rambled on, hoping to find someone that seemed a bit shaper to introduce him to the wizarding world. It had seemed odd to him that the gamekeeper had been sent to retrieve him in the first place, particularly since he was informed that he a celebrity of sorts.

Reaching Madam Malkins, Hagrid paused for a moment as he opened the door for Harry and looked at his pocket watch. "Er…arry', go ahead and get watcha need ere'," he said hesitantly, "I've got some business to take care of next door. Just wait ere', I'll be back in a few, alright?"

Slightly confused as to what Hagrid could possibly have to take care of at what appeared to be a pub next door, Harry only nodded his head in consent while he walked into the store and took the letter from his pocket to see what he was required to purchase. Before he could even unfold the letter though, a small plump woman with rosy cheeks and a cheerful disposition approached him with a motherly smile spread across her face.

"First year Hogwarts!" the woman asked politlely.

Again, Harry simply replied with a nod and courteous 'Yes Ma'am' as he was lead to one of the platformsx to be fitted. As Madam Malkin started to take his measurements, he noticed a pale boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes observing him from the platform next to his.

"You're a first year at Hogwarts?" the boy asked enthusiastically.

"Yes…and yourself?" Harry inquired.

"Same….My father's across the street getting my books right now. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he responded with noticeable pride in his tone as he stuck out his hand.

"Harrison," Harry replied cautiously as he shook the other boy's hand, "Harrison, Potter."

Pausing for a moment with widened eyes, the pale boy continued with a mixture of awe and curiosity, "You mean…. _Harry _Potter? _The _Harry Potter?"

"Yes..." Harry answered tirelessly. "But… Everyone's already made a fuss over me today. So if you don't mind, I would prefer Harrison in public."

Trying to conceal his face with a mask of indifference, Draco was taken aback at his response as he quickly apologized "Of course… My apologies, Harrison. So…Do you know what house you'll be sorted into? I know _I'll _be in Slytherin of course," he stated with a hint of aristocratic pride," just like my entire family. My father says it would be a crime to end up anywhere else, though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

"I haven't really thought about it much actually… I only found out I was a wizard just a few days ago when I got my letter from Hog-"

"You only found out a few days ago?" interruped Malfoy with a bewildered expression. "What do you mean? Where have you been all this time?"

"Well…I was raised by my aunt and uncle in Surrey. Today's my first day to even step foot in the wizarding world," Harry responded gloomily.

"Wow…. That must have been awful!" Draco exclaimed sincerely. "They're _muggles_, yes?"

Remembering what Hagrid had told him about non magical folks, he replied with a nod as Madam Malkin cut in. "All done with the measurements," she chimed. "Just the school robes for you my dear?"

"No Ma'am," Harry replied thoughtfully, thinking of his newfound wealth. He hadn't a pair of decent clothes in the wizarding world and by what the goblins had told him at Gringotts he was one of the wealthiest individuals in all of England. It was about time he threw away the raggedy hand-me-downs he was required to adorn every morning, he thought to himself.

"I'll need a completely new wardrobe as well. Whatever your finest boots are, along with casual and dress silk robes of…" Harry paused in thought for a brief moment, "black, silver, and green please."

"Of course," Madam Malkim replied delightedly. "Come back in about an hour and I should have everything ready for you dear."

Nodding courteously, the woman bustled off as Harry caught a barely noticeable grin on Malfoy's face. "I thought you said you hadn't decided what house you'll be in yet," Draco said slyly.

"I haven't… I don't even know anything about the houses," Harry stammered. "Hagrid said something but…well…I wasn't really listening to him at the time. He doesn't seem like the most reliable source of information anyway."

Laughing at his statement, Draco put a friendly arm around his shoulder as he stepped down from the platform. "I think you should meet my father, Potter. You would like him. I'm sure he'd be glad to give you a _proper _introduction to the wizarding world."

"Well…" Harry hesitated, not sure if he should leave the shop without Hagrid. "I guess I could meet him just for a moment. But I have to meet Hagrid back here pretty soon and-"

Just then, as if on cue, a regal looking man with long blond hair and polished aristocratic features, accompanied with a stern countenance and sparkling hazel eyes, walked through the door with a beautiful blonde lady at his side.

"There you are!" Draco announced as the couple walked over to the two boys. "Father! I have someone you'd like to meet. This is Harry…er…Harrison Potter. Can he come shopping with us?"

For a fleeting moment, Harry could have sworn he noticed a glimpse of shock written on the man's face, but it quickly disappeared as the man collected himself and stuck out his hand. "Lucius Malfoy..." he spoke in a calculating manner. " It is an honor to finally meet your acquaintance….Harrison?"

"Only today in public… but yes. It's a pleasure to meet you too sir," Harry said as he shook Lucius's hand.

Staring at the boy for a moment as they shook hands, Lucius's eyes quickly turned into bright pools of curiosity as he scanned the child from head to toe. There were bruises covering much of his body, a relatively deep gash under his left eye that appeared to be fresh as well as a number of other minor cuts on his knees; baggy muggle clothing that could have been mistaken for rags along with a pair of glasses held together by duck tape at his nose. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that he would meet the savior of the wizarding world in such a deplorable condition.

"Would you require a chaperone today, Harrison?" Lucius asked cordially, pretending to be blind to the boy's appearance for the time being.

"Well… Hagrid told me to stay here….but I suppose-"

"_Rubeus _Hagrid?" Lucius cut in as Harry was interrupted again.

"Yes sir….I think that's his name. He said he had business to take care of next door for a moment," Harry replied.

Trying to hide another puzzling expression, Lucius went on with a rather disgusted tenor. "Yes… Hagrid wouldhave business in a _pub_. And to think….Dumbledore leaving you in his care? How awful...I insist you come with us Mr. Potter!" Lucius offered magnanimously. "Don't worry about Rubeus, I'll notify Dumbledore on the matter later. It's an absolute disgrace that he endowed him with the responsibility of looking after you in the first place."

Before Harry could even get a word out in response, his hand was immediately grabbed by Mr. Malfoys's as he was lead out the door with Draco and Narcissa in tow. As they exited, Harry looked back to make sure Hagrid didn't see him before uttering a barely audible 'Thank you Mr. Malfoy.'

"Think nothing of it Harrsison," Lucius responded curtly. "This certainly isn't the first time I've had to correct Dumbledore's idiocy."

"Dumbledore…He's the headmaster of Hogwarts, yes?" Harry asked innocently, having heard his name a number of times already.

"Why…Of course he is," Lucius answered in a rather astonished tone as his eyes shot up again at the remark. "Do you not know who Albus Dumbledore is?"

"Father," Draco spoke up in sympathy, "Harrison only just found out he was a wizard a few days ago when his letter arrived. He was raised by his aunt and uncle…. muggles. He doesn't even know anything about the houses at Hogwarts yet."

At this, Narcissa let out an audible gasp as Lucius was unable to maintain his mask of indifference any longer. His head turned to Harry once again, but this time he was eyeing him as if an angel had just placed the savior of the wizarding world at his feet, a complete stranger to the world around him ready to be groomed for whatever he was destined for. For years Lucius had wondered where the-boy-who-lived had gone, always assuming the son of James Potter would be placed in the pampering care of some wealthy light wizarding family that only Dumbledore deemed appropriate.

"_Muggles? _Lucius asked rhetorically in a disgusted tone. "May I inquire to ask as to why…Mr. Potter… that you were placed with such filth?"

Harry, now thinking of his dead parents and the swelling hatred he carried for the Dursley's, slowly shook his head as his eyes began to tear up slightly. Lucius watched the boy with great interest as he slowed down and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. He wasn't a master of legillemency, but it didn't take a genius to deduce from the boy's appearance that he had been ill treated at home.

"Of course you don't… I apologize Harrison. No magical child should ever have to be raised by muggles, it's an outrage that Dumbledore would have allowed such a thing. If it were up to me, it would be a _crime_," Lucius spoke firmly while Harry looked up in admiration. It had only been a few moments, but he was starting to like the Malfoy's more and more as they neared the Magical Managerie to select an owl.

As Draco was speaking with his mum behind them, Lucius was careful as he prodded on, seeing that he had caught the boy's attention. "Can you tell me Harrison… Did the muggles treat you well?"

At first, Lucius tensed slightly at asking this question, one which he already knew the answer to. He knew it wasn't proper to ask him such a question as he had only known the boy for ten minutes, but again he was astonished with the child's response. It sounded as the boy had no one to trust or empty his heart to, no one in the muggle world that cared for him at all. Yet, here he was ready to spill almost everything with just a few moments of affection by his own kind. Harry willingly, yet vaguely, explained his living conditions in a rather shaky voice to Mr. Malfoy. He left out a few of the more embarrassing details, but told him that the Dursley's hated magic and that he had been forced to sleep in a cupboard for years.

Needless to say, Lucius could hardly believe his ears by the time Harry had finished. How Dumbledore could have possibly let this happen to his golden boy, the 'savior' of the wizarding world, was an absolute enigma. He figured that maybe the old coot had finally gone off his rocker and somehow remained blind to the boy's upbringing, keeping his eyes averted from the situation with his ever sustaining faith in the goodness of humanity. Or another possibility, Lucius thought, was that the headmaster had a design of his own by leaving him with muggles. Either way, he planned on reporting him to the ministry at once, as well as using whatever mad scheme he had cooked up against him in any way possible.

Stopping at the entrance of the Magical Menagerie, he looked down at Harry with a sympathetic smile– Draco and Narcissa still behind him.

"Do you understand why they did this to you Harrison?" Mr. Malfoy asked calmly.

Seeing Harry shake his head as he stared at the ground with a miserable expression, Lucius quickly answered for him. "Because Harry… Muggles fear what they do not know. They are the lowest form of humanity the world has to offer. Like worms in the dirt, all muggles are the same….fearful, barbaric, greedy and senseless. You will find that some wizards…like Dumbeldore, do not see it this way. They label themselves as 'light' wizards," Lucius scoffed slightly, "and gladly accept muggle filth in our society without question. They even encourage it, unfortunately."

"W-Why?" Harry stutteredweakly. "If I hadn't thought I was some freak…. Or if I had known there was a world of my kind or…or-"

"It is because Dumbledore and his followers, or… the _light_," Lucius rolled his eyes this time, almost forgetting he was speaking to a child, "see themselves as the all knowing moral crusaders, destined to put an end to whatever theyconsider 'dark.'. In reality though…they speak of what they know little of, which is in part why you ended up with your wretched aunt and uncle… And _never _refer to yourself as a freak. You are just like Draco, Narcissa, and I. You are simply better. It is no more complicated than that Harrison. Muggles do not possess magic because they were created beneath us. Of all people, you should understand this after living with them for the past decade, no?"

Thinking of almost everyone he had ever met – as small a number as that was – Harry couldn't really think of anyone in particular that had ever really treated him well while living at the Dursely's. Even at school the other kids always believed whatever Dudley and his gang told them, accusing him of being a freak or even a demon at times. Then when his teachers found out exactly what his aunt and uncle really thought of him, they either paid no attention to him or berated him for causing wild and unexplainable occurrences in class, often referring to him as a'little devil." In all, his life in the muggle world had been a living hell. Sometimes he wished he had just been left at an orphanage where he would have at least been given proper sustenance and living arrangements. As it was though, he was very much compelled to agree with Mr. Malfoy's sentiments. 'Muggles' _were_ responsible for his torments up until now, and their actions were very arguably derived from the elements Lucius spoke of: fear, barbarism, and sometimes blatant stupidity or greed. It seemed as if they were nothing like the Malfoy family, who seemed to be pretty decent human beings to Harry in their short time together.

"I guess I…I didn't know," Harry spoke softly. "I just don't understand why I was left with…with..._muggles."_

"Nor do I Harrison…Nor do I. But I can assure you I will find out at once. Dumbledore has a _lot_ to answer to this time," Lucius said confidently, still attempting to draw the boy into his trust.

Nodding with a polite 'thank you' as they entered the shop, Draco took his side by him as they perused the store. He was beginning to feel quite comfortable with the Malfoy's now for only having known them a short time and it was starting to show as Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry mate….I didn't know you had it that rough. Filthy muggles…." Draco sympathized, trying to console his new acquaintance as he abruptly changed topics. "I told you that you'd like him though," the pale boy spoke proudly with a childish air. "Father knows what he's talking about. He's really important at the ministry as one of the leading Wizengamot members and all. He can tell you pretty much anything if you want to know the truth."

"Thanks Draco," Harry replied back with a grin. "Why are we here at the Magical Menagerie anyway? It says on the supply list you're supposed to pick up your owl at Owl's Emporium."

"The owls over there are all the same," Draco said in a mundane tone. "Common birds you can find just about anywhere in the magical world. These," he pointed in front of him at some exotic looking owls that almost looked as if they had been bread with eagles, "are much rarer species of owls. Most people don't even bother looking at them because they're so expensive, but father says their worth the extra galleons because they're so much quicker at carrying the post…. And quite difficult to intercept."

Looking over at Harry for a reply, Draco suddenly noticed that he had slowly begun to drift off into another section of the store a few feet from him and where the reptiles were held, only receiving a 'Yeah… that's interesting," in response.

"Harrison!" Draco raised his voice a tad, slightly annoyed at being ignored. "Why are you over there? I already asked father if I could get a snake. I hear a lot of people in Slytherin want one, but… they aren't allowed."

"Yeah..." Harry responded absentmindedly again as he was instinctively drawn towards the glass aquariums holding the snakes. Draco regarded him with curiosity for a moment as he watched Harry being lured to the serpents like a zombie.

"_A human approachesss…" _Harry heard one of the snakes hiss as he snapped out of his trance and noticed he was only a few feet away from some rather large snakes.

Remembering the boa constrictor that had spoken to him at the zoo with Dursely's, Harry wasn't exactly surprised to hear a voice this time. He figured that perhaps some snakes could speak with wizards.

"_I don't mean you any harm…"_ Harry unknowingly hissed as if he was speaking to a puppy. _"I was just noticed how beautiful you were and had to sssee you for myssself."_

At that instant every snake in the store shot up from its' coiled positions and put their head against the glass, staring intently at the boy who had just spoken.

"_A ssspeaker!" _one of the serpents exclaimed.

"_And ssso polite too!" _another one hissed in a delighted fashion.

"_There hassn't been a ssspeaker in ages!" _a dark green rattlesnake hissed excitedly.

As the hissing grew louder and louder, Harry heard Lucius and Narcissa walk over towards him to see what the commotion was all about. Draco was already standing behind him with his mouth wide open, almost rendered speechless.

"F-Father!" Draco shouted with detectable fear in his voice as his dad stared at the hissing snakes with a suspicious eye. "It's Harrison! He was just talking with them! He's a…a _parselmouth_!"

Taking his eyes off the snakes and resting them on Harry with a raised eyebrow, Lucius opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out; Narcissa was now covering her own open mouth with her right hand. If anyone had ever told Lucius that Harry Potter – the hailed savior of the wizarding world - was a parselmouth who lived with two abusive muggles that treated him like a house-elf, he would have believed that person to be out of their mind. But here before him he started to recognize a grand opportunity that any Slytherin would deem foolish to deny. The boy-who-lived, ritually abused at the hands of muggles and now the world's only living parselmouth, needed just a fair bit of guidance to see the dark's cause as he and the rest of the young dark heirs did. Whatever made Dumbledore think he could just swoop in and take the lost and abused child under his wing the moment he arrived in the wizarding world with absolutely no interference, he did not know. However, it was clear to him the old man had made it all too easy for another to do the same, and it was here and now that Lucius's eyes were fully open to the miracle that had presented itself.

"Ah! This is wonderful news!" Lucius calmly congratulated Harry as he patted him on the back, leaving Draco a bit confused at his father's casual reaction. "It is quite the honor to possess such a unique ability in the wizarding world Harrison, also extremely rare. In fact…" Lucius let on a fake pause of thought, "Why don't you go ahead and get yourself a snake, Harrison. Hogwarts usually doesn't allow them… but, as governor of the school board I think I might be able to pull a few strings for you… if its' kept as a familiar of course," Lucius finished with a sly wink.

Though he didn't exactly understand what Mr. Malfoy meant by 'familiar,' Harrison's eyes lit up like they never had before as he thanked Mr. Malfoy over and over again. No one had ever gone out of their way just to make him happy before, and few things made him happier than another friend he could communicate with. Naturally, Lucius brushed off the boy's thanks and insisted on paying for the snake himself, as some of the magical species tended to be awfully expensive.

It took almost one half hour for Harry to finally choose his familiar, which resulted in an episode of jealousy and furious hissing from the other snakes. Still, the Malfoy's waited patiently and looked on with fascination throughout every minute, thanking Merlin that they were the only customers in the shop. In the end, Harry chose a horned water asp - an extremely rare species of snake in the wizarding world that was renowned for its mastery of camouflage and ability to prey on animals nearly ten times its size. Lucius also took the liberty of gifting him with the most expensive owl on display, the Egyptian Sand Owl. The Sand Owl was said to be nearly undetectable by the human eye at the heights and speed at which it flew, and though Harry still hadn't any idea why he might need such a bird simply to deliver his post, he was grateful nonetheless.

After they left the shop and headed towards Flourish and Botts for their school books, Harry put Aralias – the name his familiar was given at birth - over his shoulders, allowing his familiar to be seen in full view without his robes. Mr. Malfoy had told him that while a few people might be frightened of him at first for being a parselmouth, it would be almost impossible to hide if he wished to have a familiar or actually hone such an extraordinary ability. And though Lucius knew this was true to some degree, which was a genuine part of his motive in telling him to keep his familiar in plain view, he was also intrigued by the idea of the 'light' finding out that their savior was a parselmouth. Furthermore, he also knew most of the houses at Hogwarts would be bound to shun him even before the sorting took place, making it much easier for him to embrace Slytherin.

Lucius nearly chuckled to himself as they entered the bookstore. Dumbledore had made it too easy for him, he thought. All he had to do was report his findings on Harry's living arrangements to the Wizengamot and threaten that he would go public with the information if Dumbledore wasn't reprimanded immediately. Then, with any luck at all he could take Harry under his wing and encourage him to see eye to eye with the dark's cause as he grew up at Hogwarts– which the Dursley's had already helped ensure. If he was successful, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the hopes and dreams for the boy-who-lived - the light's very savior and beacon of hope - would be whisked away by the dark. Just as he started to wonder again if the old man had finally gone senile by allowing his golden child to endure a very similar childhood that Tom Riddle himself had, he felt Draco release his hand while the two boys ran off ahead of him.

"Don't worry about your school books boys, I'll take care of that," Mr. Malfoy shouted after them, before lifting an eyebrow and speaking directly to Draco in a rather calculating manner. "Why don't you go show Harrison some books that might help him get better acquainted with the wizarding world Draco? Quiditch can wait for a little while, we wouldn't want Harrison getting mixed up with the wrong sort at Hogwarts now would we?"

"Of course not father," Draco replied, immediately understanding what his father was telling him. He was only eleven, but was keen to the magical world around him and he knew that people chose political factions at a very early age, meaning Harrison would have to learn very soon before being fed lies by Dumbledore or one of his many passionate followers.

"Come on Harrison. Father's right, there's definitely a few things you need to know before leaving for school," Draco stated in his usual aristocratic manner as he lead him to a section called _Etiquette, Tradition, and Politics. _"You see… most kids already know where they stand before they get their Hogwarts letter. It's a big deal in the wizarding world. Family alliances, your friends at school, who you have connections to… It's not just blood that determines whether you're a light or dark wizard either."

Taking a deep breath of air before he continued, Draco went on hesitantly as he tried to think what his father might say. "It's what you believe. Take Sirius Black for example…pureblood, generations of ancestors possessing all sorts of dark magic, yet he fought for Dumbledore and ended up a blood traitor. The Potters too…Ancient pureblood line, directly related to one of the Perevell brothers in fact, can't remember which one… but they were said to be some of the most powerful dark wizards in history. Still, the last Potter, your father, ended up fighting _against _the dark. Father says your dad would have even rivaled Dumbledore if he hadn't been brainwashed and joined him, but…. Anyway, look…. knowing what you believe in is going to be important before you leave for school. _No one_ is going to give you a second chance once you get there."

Harry let what Draco said sink if for a minute as he saw him reach for a book titled _Pureblood Standards and Reasoning. _"Hagrid really didn't tell me very much," Harry said. "I think he said something about pureblood….What is it mean?"

"Blimey Harry…" Draco sighed, "you really don't know anything about the wizarding world do you?"

"Well… like I said, I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter. My aunt and uncle told me that my parents died in a car crash," Harry replied almost defensively.

"A car crash!" exclaimed Draco before he calmed down a bit and continued in a collected manner. "I know it's not your fault…. Pureblood means you don't have a drop of muggle blood in your veins, and that both your parents were magical."

"Well… I'm not pureblood then. Hagrid says my mum was a muggleborn," Harry said in an almost fearful manner.

"Well…" Draco began as he thought of a way to articulate himself. "That's where it gets a bit hazy. _Technically_, as long as you have two magical parents and either your mum or dad is pureblood, _and _you don't have any muggles or muggleborns in your family tree before their marriage, you are considered pureblood…legally at least. They're called a first generation purebloods…though people often don't pay them that respect, we would have died out a while ago if that wasn't the case. For you though…. It's a bit different Harrison."

"What do you mean? Why is it any different for me?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, following along intently to what the Malfoy heir had to say.

"Because," Draco started quickly, "most new purebloods come from less known or irrelative pureblood lines and an unknown muggleborn or half-blood. _You_ on the other hand, come from one of the oldest pure bloodlines in history, plusyour mother was the first Charms Master in over a century. Father doesn't even believe your mother's muggleborn anyway, and since she apparently has no official record at the ministry, no one really knows for sure…which is also why most people consider you pureblood. Either way, she was a down right powerful witch Harry – er - Harrison… Everyone knows that much. You come from good blood, power and wealth just like me. You won't be treated any differently if you know your place."

"So power means more than blood," Harry asked curiously.

"Not exactly…. But in a way… sure. We just don't want dirty or weak blood mixing with our bloodlines. A lot of its' about marriage, and I'm sure a ton of pureblood families will be lining up to wed their daughter to the all powerful Harry Potter," Draco said jokingly before returning to his serious demeanor. "Anyway…. You'll find out soon enough, the important thing is that you know your heritage. Pureblood, first generation pureblood… whatever…Just make sure you don't get mixed up with the wrong crowd. Father's right… there are too many mudbloods and blood-traitors nowadays, you definitely don't want any part of them."

Harry, looking at Draco pick up another book titled _Purebloods and the Dark Arts throughout History, _thought about his words for a moment. He understood why Draco would hate muggles, as he too was starting to hate them more and more at seeing the wizarding world. Still, he could venture to guess what blood traitor or mudblood was by now and still didn't understand why he couldn't associate with them.

Speaking up, Harry asked softly, "Why does being muggleborn matter? Or…. Why does it actually matter if you're friends with one?"

Trying not to let an astonished expression overcome his face, Draco reminded himself once again that Harry was brand new to the wizarding world. "Because…" Draco began patiently, attempting explain rationally, "First, most muggleborns are weak. Don't think of your mother, she was one in a billion Harrison….If we married into muggleborn families our magic would diminish more than it already has and our heirs would become weaker and weaker. We want to keep our blood purity and the power that comes with it," Draco finished with an arrogant tenor.

"Second..." the Malfoy heir continued, gaining more confidence himself as he went on, "the more muggleborns that are admitted to school and the more that become part of our world, the greater chance there is of the muggles finding out about us. And if the muggles find out about it….well, you might as well start hiding now because it would the witch hunts all over again. Father says we'd be captured and dissected; the muggles would try and steal our magic or enslave us in order to harness it, or they'd try and kill us off out of fear. Nothing good can come from muggles, Harrison…. Surely you know that by now."

Harry had to agree with Malfoy's second point as he nodded his head in slow realization. If muggles ever found out they would stop at no length at trying to capture or harness the magic they possessed, or simply kill them off out of fear - a genocide of the magical community. He knew it was naïve to think that there would actually be a peaceful coexistence. As to Draco's first point though, he wasn't quite sure if the premise to his argument was true as he had no way of finding out if muggleborns were inherently weaker or not – at least until school started. However, both Lucius and Draco seemed to be very proper and gracious towards him, which only encouraged him to believe the pale faced boy. Moreover, Arelius had been whispering such things as _"mudbloodsss are no good for my massster…. The blonde hatchling isss wissse beyond hiss years…" _and so on the moment Draco had started speaking, which also made him consider the boy's words.

"And third…" Draco went on boyishly, "they're arrogant prats. They think just because they're the first ones in their family with magic that they're something special. Trust me, you'll find out sooner or later, but they're obnoxious good for nothing gits."

Silently laughing at Draco's third explanation, he reciprocated his explanations by overwhelmingly agreeing with his second point. As to his first and third, he figured he would just have to find out himself.

Looking rather pleased that his new friend seemed to agree with him, Draco selected a third book called _The Rise and Fall of the Greatest Dark Lords _before making their way back to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Now that Harry's attention was free to wander, he noticed that just about everyone in the store was constantly peering at him and his familiar, hardly believing their eyes. Feeling a little bit uncomfortable with all the attention, he decided to go pick his robes up as soon as possible so that he could conceal his pearly horned familiar.

When they reached Draco's parents he saw Lucius purchasing two heavy stacks of books along with a few that he and Narcissa had carefully selected for Harry in a separate stack.

"There you two are," Mrs. Malfoy spoke with a motherly charm. "I hope you don't mind Harrison…we've selected a few books we think might be able to help you before you go off to Hogwarts."

"Not at all Mrs. Malfoy… I look forward to reading to them," Harry responded curtiously as Mr. Malfoy gave Draco an approving nod.

As they purchased their books, the shop owner greeted the Malfoy's in a rather frightened tone as he stared at Harry for a few moments, wondering who the boy with a deadly snake wrapped around his shoulders could possibly be.

"And who do we have here….?" the shop owner asked curiously after saying hello to Draco.

Knowing the shop owner to be good friends with Rita Skeeter, Lucius was quite glad the man had the nerve to ask and quickly cut in before anybody else could answer.

"You don't know?" Lucius asked as if it were obvious. "Why… this is Harry Potter of course."

The man's eyes instantly lit up at hearing this. However, Lucius simply took Harry's hand as he shrank the books on the counter and began to lead his family out the store, kindly telling the man to send his regards to Rita as he opened to the door.

Draco abruptly changed the subject to quidditch as they went about their way to wards Ollivanders to get their wands, though it wasn't long before they were interrupted. Just outside Ollivanders was Hagrid, almost stumbling over himself as he paced back and forth.

"Oi! Arry!" Hagrid exclaimed as he rushed over to him. "What ya doin with da Malfoy's? I-I…I told ya to stay where ya were…Madam Malkins," Hagrid finished with a hiccup as he was barely able to finish the sentence.

Before Harry could say a word, Mr. Malfoy saved him.

"You're drunk man!" he exclaimed in a nasty tone. "Do you _really _think I'm going to sit here and allow the savior of the wizarding world to wander off with some miserable oaf?"

"Now…" (hiccup), "you see ere' Malfoy! Dumble…" (hiccup), "Dumbledore left _me_ in charge of da boy! And I won't have em wanderin off with a buncha slimy gits either! Not on my watch he won't!"

"Why Albus would leave you in charge of so much as a _toadstool_ is beyond me… _Rubeus_," Lucius stated venomously, barely above a whisper. "But, I will have you know that be I will reporting your conduct to the board of governors if you do not remove yourself from our presence at once…You'll be _lucky _to keep your miserable job."

Fuming, Hagrid glared at Mr. Malfoy for a few seconds before storming off, muttering threats of telling Dumbledore that he had kidnapped the boy from him as he left. Harry, who didn't really care for the giant oaf one way or the other, started to wonder who this Albus Dumbledore character really was. Draco, now snickering at the giant as he nearly tripped over himself again, had told him that his father – James Potter – had been brainwashed by him. Though he wasn't exactly sure what to believe, he was starting to feel that the Malfoy's knew what they were talking about, encouraging him to feel a festering hatred for the old man.

_Please R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder…" Ollivander queried mysteriously in the back of his store, almost as if thinking aloud. The wrinkles of age lightly chiseled into the wand maker's face furrowed into a questioning stare as he looked back and forth between a dusty black leather case and the savior of the wizarding world. There were now some fifty odd boxes lying on the counter, not a single one responding to Harry's touch. After nearly one full minute he finally approached Harry and the Malfoy's with a cautious step and a trembling hand, flinching slightly as he removed the wand from its case for the boy.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven and three quarter inches…" Ollivander said with a dash of curiosity hidden in his hoarse tone.

Seeing the wand maker's odd behavior, Harry was hesitant in taking the wand from the man. As soon as he did though, the first rush of blood from his heart instantly felt warmer, causing goose-bumps to form on his skin as the air around him began to feel much colder than usual. A second later a tiny ball of green light was emitted at the tip of the wand as a furious wind tore through the century-old shop and toppled the other wand cases from the front counter.

Ollivander, who had ducked under the counter, slowly stood up as the wind ceased and the light faded, looking at the astonished child with clear traces of fear glistening in his eyes.

"Curious…Very curious," Ollivander muttered to himself as he took the wand from Harry, who was left staring at the wand in a frozen state.

"What was that?" a disheveled Lucius almost demanded, throwing his sleek blonde hair back behind him. "What's so curious you say?"

Ollivander, who was puzzled to see the Malfloy's escorting Harry Potter through Diagon Alley in the first place, was unsure of whether or not to say anything. However, few people dared to lie to the face of Lucius Malfoy and Ollivander wasn't among those few. It only proved how corrupt wizarding England to be that the man such as himself, a former death eater and one of many who claimed to be under the Imperius curse, could still be one of the most influential wizards in the country.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter," the old man began slowly, directing his speech exclusively towards Harry instead of the Malfoy's. "You see…The phoenix who sacrificed the feather in your wand gave another….just _one _other. I say it is curious that you should be destined for _this_ wand… when its brother," he paused for a moment to look at the lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead,"….why…its brother gave you that scar."

Harry, who didn't even know what a phoenix was yet, stared back at the man with a loose jaw and a frightened eyes. He could tell that this piece of information was somehow important, though he had no idea what to make of it. Lucius, on the other hand, looked as though he was investigating a murder scene, his bright blue eyes narrowing in bewilderment as he scratched his chin. As clever as he was, he couldn't fathom what this news actually meant; only being able to confirm in his mind once and for all that Harry Potter was no ordinary wizard. He slew the dark lord as infant, possessed parseltounge abilities, and was now chosen by the brother of Lord Voldemort's wand. All this meant only one thing to him, something that Ollivander was now articulating.

"I believe we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…" the old wand maker said with a mystic air to him. "After all…You-know-who did great things - _terrible,_" he quickly concluded with a shiver, "…but _great_."

"_That_ …will be quite enough Garrick," Lucius cut in abruptly as he regained his aristocratic composure and put fourteen galleons on the antique desk he was standing next to. "Draco…Harrison, thank Mr. Ollivander, its time to be leaving now."

Barely giving them a chance to say 'thank you,' both Lucius and Narcissa lead Draco and Harry from the store and back onto the main road of Diagon Alley, which was now crowded heal-to-toe. It had been over three hours now since Harry had met the Malfoy's, as each stop had taken much longer than expected.

Harry seemed to enjoy the colorful scene of witches and wizards bustling from one quaint shop to the next, captivating a picture perfect moment of the charming magical community he had just been introduced to. The Malfoys, however, were apparently repulsed by what they saw.

"How awful!" Narcissa exclaimed, contorting her face as if she had just whiffed a scent of rotten vegetables. "Mudbloods everywhere!"

"Indeed…" Lucius agreed while he observed the fearful glances of those who strolled by. "It's getting a bit late… Draco, why don't you go on home with your mother, we can get the rest of your supplies later. Harry and I will meet you back at the manor shortly."

….Unless you'd prefer to go back to those barbaric _muggles_?" Lucius added in question as he saw Harry cast him an astounding look.

Harry quite obviously didn't know how to respond to the man's offer, looking back and forth between Lucius and Narcissa before uttering a 'no sir' with a baffled appearance.

"Of course not," Lucius voiced approvingly, clearly having a plan of his own. "Shall we be on our way then?"

After exchanging awkward goodbyes and a hopeful 'see you soon' from Draco, Lucius and Harry turned and headed back towards Gringotts.

Harry noticed the crowd part ways like flocking geese as they marched down the main cobblestone road of Diagon Alley. He didn't know whether it was him, his snake, or Lucius that was commanding the respect – or perhaps fear – of the herd of chattering shoppers, but for the first time ever he felt important; someone more than an abused orphan living in a cupboard. It had been by far the most exhilarating and adventurous day of his young life, and while Harry felt it peculiar that everything was all the sudden taking a radical turn for the best in a single afternoon, he was starting to view the Malfoy's as a godsend.

_Please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving in front of the main clerk at Gringotts Banks with a furious expression and Harry still in hand, Lucius spoke in a commanding voice at once.

"I am reporting the abuse and maltreatment of a wizarding child at the hands of muggles. I wish to speak to the Department of Magical Guardians and Caretakers immediately."

The dark haired goblin at the front desk had not even bothered to look up from his paperwork as he responded in a casual and mundane voice, "Complete form B-seventeen at desk number eight and wait in line at the Division of Criminal Justice at desk number nineteen, they will assist you in a timely –"

Lucius, who nearly drew his wand at the preoccupied Goblin, reached over his desk and snatched the paperwork the Goblin had been perusing and snarled in the nastiest tone he could muster, "Now!"

Peering up from his desk in a heartbeat with a vicious look pasted on his face, the startled goblin quickly changed his tenor at recognizing the man in front of him. "Mr…M-Malfoy!" the goblin nearly squeaked. "I do apologize! I-I…I shall fetch Ragnook at once sir!"

In a matter of a few moments the goblin had ran three flights of stairs and returned with an elderly looking goblin with grey hair, who wore a number of war medals attached to a red velvet coat that appeared centuries old.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Ragnook exclaimed warmly as he approached them. "Gobblenook here tells me that you wish to see me. You have an…uh…urgent matter apparently?"

"Indeed," Lucius replied with a fair amount of venom still in his tone.

"Very well," Ragnook acquiesced, glaring at Harry with a curious eye. "Follow me, please."

As they followed the old goblin up the same flight of stairs that Ragnook had just descended near the very back of the building, Harry couldn't help but wonder why Lucius had brought him to a bank of all places to report his findings of his upbringing at his aunt and uncle's house.

"Mr. Malfoy…" he began hesitantly, still somewhat surprised that anyone at all cared enough to help him. "Why…why are here at Gringotts instead of the police station?"

"Police?" Malfoy appeared baffled for a moment. "Oh…yes, you mean the auror's office? Well…first, most of them are in Dumbledore's pocket, so it is unlikely it would do us any good to begin with. But here in the wizarding world, Harry, the bank has many different functions. The goblins are relatively impartial to wizarding affairs. So in a case such as your own, we should report our findings here first. Our lawyer, Ragnook, will then present your case to the ministry. It's rather expensive, but they can reveal to us the information we need and lend us credibility in court," he finished succinctly.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied in the only way he knew how.

A few moments later they arrived in Ragnook's office and Harry found himself sitting comfortably in a plush red leather chair next to a small crackling fire place. The goblin's office resembled that of miniature library decorated with war axes, spears, and decorative banners commemorating fallen goblins. Harry found it to be a rather odd place, particularly with the ancient blood still stained upon the decorative weaponry, but decided it best not to ask any more questions at the moment.

"Now…Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you," Ragnook asked courteously as he situated himself behind his grand mahogany desk, which was clearly far too large for a creature of his physical stature.

"First, I would like to know the name of the magical guardian Harry Potter was left under the care of?" Lucius asked directly, wasting no time in getting down to business.

"You know as well as I do I cannot give that information out freely Mr. Malfoy….even if I wanted to," Ragnook responded politely. " Not without the boy's consent, of course."

Reaching over to lift Harry's hair from his forehead, Lucius gave Ragnook a menacing glare as he revealed the famous scar to the old goblin.

"I do not believe that will be a problem, Ragnook. Will it Harry?" Lucius asked in a rhetorical fashion.

"No sir, not at all" Harry responded, coming to believe more and more in Mr. Malfoy.

Trying to maintain an expression of neutrality, the goblin's features betrayed him as his mouth hung wide open and his eyes narrowed in near disbelief.

"_T-The_ Harry Potter?" the goblin stammered, who had wondered what a boy in muggle clothing was doing anywhere near Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes…._the _Harry Potter, Ragnook," the head of the Malfoy house spoke tirelessly. "Is there going to be a problem?"

"No! No! I was…merely surprised to see uh…Well, yes, anyway…"Ragnook was now stumbling over his own words as he reached into his desk to pull out an enormous black leather book. "Now let's see…Potter…Potter…Aw yes! Here it is. Born July 31, 1980….left under the guardianship of Sirius Bla-…Oh….no, no never mind. He we are… His current guardian appears to be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"As I thought…" Lucius spoke with disgust.

"Yes…well, what seems to be issue?" Ragnook questioned.

At this, Lucius raised his eyebrows in slight bewilderment, having assumed the goblin would have already known, given boy's dreadful appearance. Attempting to remain calm though as he collected his thoughts, he turned to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry… I would like you to tell Ragnook here exactly what you told me in Diagon Alley. I'm afraid I cannot help you unless to testify to your ill-treatment….I shall assist you the best I can. All you must do is answer my questions truthfully, understand?"

Harry gave a nod of his head, unwilling to speak in a trembling voice.

"Tell me…Harry, where was your bedroom when you lived with your aunt and uncle in Surrey? Where did you sleep?" Lucius began his questioning in the most paternal and caring tone he could manage.

"On a cot…in a cupboard under the stairs."

Harry held back tears as he began to retell the story of his living conditions at the Dursley's. As emotionally draining as it was, his sorrow was gradually being replaced with anger at seeing Lucius' expressions of sympathy once again. It was only a few moments later as he began to reminisce upon all the beatings he received at the hands of the Dursley's when Ragnook raised a hand to halt the questioning. The goblin's face had turned from a look of mild curiosity to one of absolute terror.

"Mr. Potter…I do believe I have heard enough already. It is difficult to believe that you, of all people, just discovered your true ancestry as of today. However, if what you are saying is true…and I have very little reason to believe otherwise, except for Dumbledore's unblemished reputation at this point of course… I will need a pensive. Do I have your consent?" Ragnook inquired with a suspicious eye once again.

"A… a what?" Harry asked obliviously, never having heard of a pensive before.

"A pensive…" Lucius cut in abruptly, suddenly finding it more difficult to articulate his thoughts than he had initially thought, "is a…visual memory of past events. In your case, it will allow us and other members of the Wizengamott to see how your aunt and uncle mistreated you first-hand. It is the only sure way we can take you away from those muggle wretches."

Harry thought for a moment as he allowed Mr. Malfoy's words to sink in. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable allowing complete strangers to see the embarrassing nature of his upbringing – the servant work, the starvation in his cupboard, his uncle's severe beatings and near molestation among other tragic memories he wished to forget – but if it was the only sure way to rid himself of them once and for all, he figured that it was his only legitimate option.

"How I do give you my pensive then?" Harry asked quietly.

"I want you to close your eyes and began to think of everything the muggles had ever done to you. Try to concentrate on the memories themselves, not your anger or hatred. Clear your mind and focus, and try to remain calm so the memories are as clear as possible. You might feel a slight tingling sensation as I extract them, but nothing painful," Lucius explained.

Obeying Mr. Malfoy at once, Harry closed his eyes and tried to remain calm as he searched his mind for the very beginning of his upbringing at the Dursley's. He thought of the time that Aunt Petunia had hit him over the head with a frying pan and the multitude of times that he was starved or beat senseless and thrown into his cupboard for being a 'freak; 'the more embarrassing moments when either his aunt or uncle had touched or defiled him in the perverted scenarios he had always wished to suppress and whisk away as if they had never happened, saving Dudley and his schoolmates' reign of terror over his life for last. In all, he left absolutely nothing out.

Just as he felt his anger start to trickle through his veins, he felt a small tug on his left temple where Mr. Malfoy had placed his wand. It felt as though someone was pulling a thread from his mind, causing a slight tickling sensation.

"There we are….See? Nothing to fret over," Lucius exclaimed as a muggle doctor might after administrating a quick flu shot to a child.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw Lucius place the silvery substance into a small glass vial with the tip of his wand. It appeared to be neither gas nor liquid, but strangely…a combination of the two.

"This should only take us a few moments, Mr. Potter," Ragnook explained as he stood up from desk and snapped his fingers.

At once, a large stone basin appeared on the goblin's desk out of nowhere, prompting Lucius to walk over and stand next to the portly old goblin. After he slowly poured the pensive into the basin, making sure not to spill a drop of the peculiar looking substance, both of their heads disappeared into the bowl in a matter of seconds.

**BREAK….**

As Ragnook had promised, it didn't take more than a few moments before their heads were lifted from the bowl and their bodies were back in an upright position. Ragnook's face looked as though it had just been hit by a bludger, disoriented and in complete dismay; Mr. Malfoy, on the other hand, appeared somewhat triumphant and yet disturbed all the same.

Lucius had originally taken Harry under his wing in Diagon Alley for the dark's own political gain, and yet, he found himself sympathizing for the boy as he reevaluated the Potter child one last time with a calculating gaze. This boy's pensive, he thought to himself, was almost an exact mirror image of another young boy's memory he had the privilege of viewing long ago – the memory of a young Tom Riddle. They were both orphans, both ritually abused at the hands of muggles, both unaware of their true ancestry until they were brought to Hogwarts at such tender ages, both parselmouths and thus possessing rare and powerful abilities beyond those of ordinary wizards, and both willing to do nearly anything to escape their tragic pasts. As he stood frozen and nailed to the ground in utter astonishment of what he just witnessed, he found himself in a position of great power and responsibility. However, he also found himself to be a parent that cared deeply for the proper upbringing and tutelage of young pureblood witches and wizards, which was not only derived from parenthood but also as a politician whose life had been dedicated to furthering the dark's cause ever since he could remember. It was in this precise moment that Lucius Malfoy decided that his run-in with Harry Potter was not just a mere coincidence, but a design that fate had laid before him.

"Harry…" Lucius finally spoke up in a warm tone that he only reserved for his son, Draco, "I know it might be a bit…premature…and perhaps a little forward of me, but considering….the…_circumstances_," he chose his words carefully, "how would you like to come live with us from now on? You are probably unaware of this, but….after all, Draco is your cousin and….well, that makes me your uncle. We have a large estate, plenty of money and house elves and everything you would ever need. Dumbledore, needless to say, will no longer remain your guardian after this is presented to the Wizengamott, but they will likely place you under the guardianship of one of his many followers unless you were to choose a family yourself. This is why I think it is imperative, for your safety and proper upbringing, that you accept this offer. What do you say?"

Harry, who hardly had any idea what to say to a dream come true, felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he nodded his head. "I'd like that very much, sir," he replied in a trembling voice.

"Excellent," Lucius replied sincerely as he snapped his fingers.

Within a split second a dingy looking creature dressed in a pillow case appeared by Mr. Malfoy's side.

"Harry, this is a house elf….one of our servants. Her name is Mimsy and she will be escorting you back to the manor now. I am sure Draco will be excited to see you. For now, Ragnook and I have a very busy day ahead of us so that we can arrange for a full trial in order to prosecute the man who did this to you…Albus Dumbledore. I will see you later tonight," Lucius commanded firmly, though his tone did not waver from the paternal manner he had just adopted.

"Yes sir," Harry answered with a smile on his face, and in an instant he disappeared with Mimsy at the sound of a loud crack.

If you want to see this story continued, please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's Note...

The idea for this story is rather simple-

It is my take on the alternate path that Harry could have taken...given the fact that it never made much sense to me why Harry joined Dumbledore and remained unbothered by muggles...as he was severely abused in the muggle world and was placed there by Dumbledore himself. It seems like a child would have tried to escape that situation and be far more open minded to the dark's political ideals.

I will also not portray Rowling's brilliant story as good vs evil...as I do not believe that the dark vs light scenario is that simple, and is more of a political power struggle than anything. It is a story of "what might have been," In my opinion...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Part One

*I should remind the reader that while this is a story of "what might have been," this is also AU, so you will see a few slight changes...One being the history of Bellatrix in Azkaban*

Lucius Malfoy's right boot impatiently tapped against the immaculate marble floors of the ministry with a consistent rhythm as he and Ragnook sat outside of Cornelius Fudge's office, aggravating all within earshot as the constant beat suddenly began to resemble that of a time bomb ready to detonate. It had been an hour since they arrived, and no one - not even the minister of magic - kept a Malfoy waiting for too long.

Suddenly, however, the minister's grand oak door burst wide open as three greying bureaucrats waltzed out, deeply immersed in conversation with smoke billowing behind them from their wooden Sherlock pipes. A moment later Minister Fudge appeared behind them with a cheerful grin, all his pleasantries exuding from his enlivening disposition.

"Aw Lucius!" he exclaimed warmly. "Sorry for keeping you waiting old chap... Do come in!"

Rising from his seat as he reluctantly put on a crooked smile to please one of his few superiors, he followed the minister back into his office with Ragnook at his side. The minister's office was all too familiar to Lucius, covered with a hard wood floor and brilliant red and gold tapestries arranged neatly throughout the room, along with a constantly roaring fire place that released an essence that had always reminded him of sweet pumpkin spice. It was rather cozy for a room decorated in Gryffindor colors, which had always slightly disturbed the Malfoy elder in some way or another.

"So what can I do for you, Lucius?" the minister asked unassumingly as he sat down behind his regal mahogany desk, folding his hands in a fairly pompous manner.

"I have some rather...disturbing...news minister," Lucius began in a calculating tone. "It is about Albus Dumbledore, headmaster -"

"Not again Lucius..." Cornelius interrupted in exasperation as he closed his eyes and started to shake his head. "Come now...What could it possibly be this time? Unless there has been some...grand crime committed... that somehow escaped the ministries' eye...I cannot imagine that your accusation will be any more credible than last time."

Lucius couldn't help but allowing his lips to curl into a cruel smile at hearing these words.

"Well...it just so happens...minister, that you are exact in your postulation," Lucius stated confidently. "A very grand crime has indeed been committed."

Cornelius nearly rolled his eyes as he checked his golden pocket watch for the time before continuing in sarcasm, "Yes, yes...Get on with it then, you know I don't have all day."

"Of course," Lucius replied pleasantly as Ragnook stepped forward to place the silvery pensive on the minister's desk and assume his duties as a lawyer.

"As you are probably aware," Ragnook began as he took off his eyeglasses for effect, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has maintained custody of Harry James Potter since he was one and one quarter years of age. During this time, we posit that he not only displayed negligence in the extreme but has proven beyond any reasonable doubt that he is wholly unfit for the personal and exclusive care or oversight of a child. We demand that he immediately relinquishes his position as headmaster at Hogwarts and appear before trial in no more than thirty days time. During such time his guardianship over Harry James Potter shall be terminated and replaced by his closest living relatives, the Malfoys...as the the last remaining Black resides in Azkaban. In the unlikely event that he is found innocent, he should be reinstated as headmaster and regain custody of the Potter heir."

Cornelius shook his head again and looked at Mr. Malfoy and his lawyer in humorous disbelief before he too took off his spectacles and put forth a strong effort to maintain a sincere composure. After all, Lucius' accusations of Albus Dumbledore were nearly an annual event at this point, which he only tolerated due to the man's large contributions towards his political campaigns. He deemed it somewhat odd that he had brought a lawyer with him this time, but only regarded the goblin as a futile effort in strengthening his wild and outlandish allegations.

"I assume you have some sort of...evidence, of this...Mr. Malfoy?" he asked tirelessly, though slightly humored by the two in front of him.

"Incontrovertible, sir," Ragnook replied with a sinister peculiarity in Lucius' stead, moving Harry's pensive closer towards him so that the minister would take notice. "This...is Mr. Potter's pensive. You will see that it has not been tampered with in the slightest."

As the pensive caught Cornelius' attention, his features suddenly contorted from casual amusement to a soberly concerned countenance.

"H-How..." the minister stuttered in confusion, clearly rendered speechless by the goblin.

Before he could manage a single word though, Lucius quickly summoned the minister's stone basin that had been resting in a secluded corner of his office and placed it directly in front of Cornelius.

"However unsuccessful I may have been in the past, you shall see that we are entirely earnest in our accusations minister. Why don't you take a look for yourself," Lucius commanded confidently.

Pausing for a moment to peer at Mr. Malfoy and his lawyer with a skeptical eye, Cornelius decided to say nothing at all as he exhaled a deep breath of anxiety and poured the pensive into his basin, nervously lowering his head to examine the childhood of one Harry James Potter...

BREAK...

The very next morning Harry was roused in a very unfamiliar manner. It wasn't necessarily the house elf at the side of his bed preparing hot morning tea, or even his familiar that was now flickering his forked tongue towards his nose. Instead, it was the mere absence of Aunt Petunia's screeching and the dread of living out yet another day under the Dursley's roof. For the first time in his life, or at least since he could remember, he woke up with a smile on his face.

He was not easily identifiable in the oceans of his plush emerald green covers, but slowly he managed to emerge from his newfound trappings of comfort and luxury as he sat upright to rest his feet upon the warm handsome stone floor. The day before had been a blur to Harry, not seeing Draco once since his arrival and spending most of the day being healed of various scars and bruises by Mrs. Malfoy before being given several nutrient potions to assist him in regaining his overall health- along with a powerful sedative to help him catch up on his lost sleep. To Harry, it was his first encounter with what he imagined a real mother to be like, having become much more acquainted with her than he had been in Diagon Alley.

Exhaling a deep morning yawn, Harry grabbed the silk green and silver bathrobe next to his four poster bed and quickly dashed out of the stately room with his familiar loosely wrapped around his shoulders, following Mrs. Malfoy's example of ignoring house elf formalities when undesirable. Rushing down three stories on a magnificent spiral staircase to find Draco, he halted at once when he began to hear voices behind the closed kitchen door. Almost tiptoeing as he neared the kitchen, he leaned his head forward to more clearly make out the voices.

"A parselmouth!?" he heard a woman gasp in a uniquely raspy yet rather attractive feminine tone.

"Yes Bellatrix...a parslemouth," Lucius' discernible voice replied. "And while he is a pureblood in name, I would wager that his mother...the first Charms master in over a century, was no muggleborn either...as there are no records of her that I can find in the ministry."

"I see..." the woman responded enthusiastically. "What if the Potter heir-"

Just then, so not to be caught for spying by anyone, Harry casually walked into the room as if he were still searching for Draco.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," he began cheerfully, "I was just looking for Draco...but... I think I heard one of you say my name just now...You were saying what if I'm...what?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh...well..."Lucius stumbled as he tried to think of an honest reply that wouldn't scare the boy, "I'm glad you asked Harry...This is Bellatrix, someone I believe that could help serve as a great mentor to you over the next few years...and we were simply discussing the different possibilities of your true ancestry since there is no record of your mother's family at the ministry."

"Oh..." Harry responded in a satisfied manner, "Well...do you know who my mother was then?"

"Why...of course Harry," Lucius stated. "As you know by now, her name was Lilly Potter and she was an exceptional witch...However, as I said, she has no official record at the ministry, which makes her direct lineage rather difficult to determine. Some believe her to be muggleborn, but Bellatrix and I simply believe this to be a lie perpetuated by Albus Dumbledore for his own political purposes... Discovering your true ancestry...unfortunately...will take quite a bit of time."

"Dumbledore..." Harry whispered quite audibly to himself. He had heard this name over and over again by now and his dislike was beginning to swell into a seething hatred for the old man.

"Yes...well, Dumbledore is a wretch you will learn much more of later on," Lucius disparaged the headmaster offhandedly. "For now, I believe you deserve a more proper introduction to Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange. She is one of the greater witches of our time and also happens to be your aunt, just like Narcissa. Draco has been under her tutelage since he was seven, and if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's meddling you likely would have been as well. However...there is about another month left before your first term begins at Hogwarts and you still have much to learn before your departure. If it is agreeable to you...I think it would be wise if you two began immediately."

Harry turned his gaze back over to Bellatrix at Lucius' words. She was a bizarre looking witch adorning a dazzling but gothic sort of outfit that directly contrasted her somewhat pale complexion. Yet, beauty was also captured in her peculiarity with loosely tamed, jet-black curly locks flowing past her bare delicate shoulders and a pair of the most enchanting dark eyes he had ever the pleasure of seeing. There was also a lively disposition about her that was reflected in the bright jewels she wore around her neck and the embellishment of the velvety red make up painted on her thick lips. Her dress - if one could indeed call it a dress - was mildly provocative and fitted her voluptuous figure to perfection, but as a whole she seemed far too intimidating to ever approach. For Harry, her superficial totality encapsulated that of a dark angel exuding power and lust, but more importantly a strange sense of discovery that lured him in like a hooked trout fresh out of the water. In all, she was a figure of irresistible study to all that met her.

"Hello Harry...I'm your Aunt Bella," she repeated Lucius' introduction in a warming manner with a hint of pride hidden in her voice, staring at the snake that was now slithering around the boy's shoulders. It was but for a fleeting moment, but for a split second a young Tom Riddle flashed before her mind with a striking resemblance to the boy standing in front of her. "I...I.." she stuttered helplessly for a bit before regaining her usual grace,"I...was hoping to meet you before now of course, but, well...never mind all of that. You're here now and I hope we can become well acquainted with one another. I believe that your uncle Lucius wants us to begin our lessons in the library over in the next room, why don't you go run along and I'll meet you there in a few moments?"

Still fairly surprised by the turn of events, Harry wasn't quite sure how to respond as he stared between the two adults, which instantly signaled for Lucius to cut in.

"Go on now Harry, I assure that you will have a wonderful time with your Aunt Bella here. I'll be sure to pick up a couple of new brooms from the quidditch supply shop on my way back home from work so that you and Draco can play when you're done. How does that sound?"

Pausing for a second more as he put on a slight smile that didn't do justice to the sense of elation he was now feeling, he replied in a grateful and obedient manner, "Swell...sir. Thank you."

Walking out of the room in a quickened pace, Harry caught a glimpse of the Daily Prophet's headlines on the coffee table, which quickly widened his grin before he exited the room.

It had read, "Albus Dumbledore to Stand Trial."


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting in a dimly lit library of Slytherin decor that was nearly the size of the Dursley's house in Surrey, Harry tensed slightly as Bellatrix neared the opposite side of the grand white oak desk that he sat at. He didn't know what it was other than the outlandish nature of her appearance, but there was something about this woman that made him particularly nervous, something that she seemed to notice as she situated herself across from him.

Staring up at the boy for a moment, she revealed a crude smile that either exuded affection or malevolence, one that was difficult to interpret until she spoke.

"There is no need to fear me...not you at least," she quipped as she maintained her smile and quickly licked her upper lip in a rather quirky manner. "I have waited a long time for this Pot-...er, Harry...though I admit, not quite like this..."

Not having the soothing effect she had hoped for, Harry only managed to respond with a slightly nervous tenor, "What...do you mean? Not like this?"

"Well..." she began as she girlishly leaned her head to the side in thought, "You surprise me, that's all. I thought you'd be more like your father... Siding with Dumbledore at every turn, not pausing a moment to think of your true heritage and what it means to the world around you...insufferably-"

"I'm not my father," Harry stated firmly with a glint of unwavering determination in his eyes.

"Well I can see that..." Bellatrix replied humorously as she once again stole a quick glance at the snake wrapped around the boy's shoulders.

"I never even knew who he was..." Harry went on, gaining more confidence and perceptible anger in each word he spoke. "Dumbledore made sure of that didn't he? The only person I know that had anything good to say about him was some...some drunken gamekeeper that sounded dumber than my cousin Dudley. The Malfoys said that my father was brainwashed...why would I want to be like that?"

Bellatrix's mouth was half open by now with her jaw angled in a fairly crooked position, slowly becoming infatuated with the boy in front of her. In all her years, she had never expected the savior of the wizarding world to denounce the great James Potter. But then again, she thought to herself, 'why wouldn't he?' After all, Lucius and Draco had told him most of what he now knew about the man after offering a safe-haven from muggle abuse, whose fault was none other than Albus Dumbledore's - the man his father so willingly followed.

Quickly snapping out of her daze, Bellatrix quickly answered, "You wouldn't...I mean, well...he was a powerful wizard..." she managed in reluctance, "which should always be respected, but he was also young...naive, foolish...and Dumbledore took advantage of him...Sad really...He could have been great you know," Bellatrix finished in a near whisper, somehow managing a twinge of sympathy for the fallen Potter, knowing it would only fuel the boy's hatred for the headmaster.

Not knowing how to respond, Harry prolonged a moment of silence in which Bellatrix carefully regarded the boy and his familiar once more, just as Lucius had the day before. He was more than a mere pleasant surprise to her or any dark family that might happen to cross his path in the coming days, but instead closer to a potential godsend. According to what Lucius had told her, which included a report of the pensive that he examined, both his life and his character to some degree was akin to that of her beloved Tom Riddle. The only major difference - and advantage - was that Harry was still fresh and innocent and had yet to make any impactful choices in his young life. For Bellatrix, this scenario transformed an enemy into an absolute adoration before her eyes, almost as if Lord Voldemort now had the chance of being reincarnated within the very boy that led to his destruction. The only aspect that was unclear to her was why Dumbledore had unwisely chosen to risk his queen for an unlikely checkmate.

"Anyway...Lucius said that you received your wand yesterday?" she asked, suddenly breaking the moment of silence.

Harry only nodded in response.

"Allow me to examine it," Bellatrix requested in her most amiable tone.

Remaining silent, Harry obeyed and leaned over the desk with his wand in hand, becoming slightly more comfortable with the woman across from him.

"So this is it then," Bellatrix whispered while she ran her fingers down the wand and grasped its handle as if she had just uncovered a sacred relic, "The dark lord's brother..."

"Yes ma'am," Harry responded.

Unexpectedly, Bellatrix's face contorted into a frown at the boy's response, but instead of expressing any displeasure she instead issued a command.

"Rise," she directed, instantly handing the wand back over to Harry as she followed her impulsive instincts. "I'm going to test you."

Harry wasn't even half-way to his feet when she started to give directions like a lunatic.

"Point your wand at me...Go on! Pretend that I'm your cousin Dudley...or whoever you despise...hate. Whomever you would like to seek revenge on, Potter!" she continued with an intentionally antagonizing tone. "It's one of the easiest defensive spells you'll learn...just a push of your wand, no movement, and 'stupefy!" she screamed as she stood up and brandished her wand.

As she had planned, the jet of red light missed Harry by inches, provoking him to follow her directions and defend himself to the best of his ability. It was only a second later when Harry repeated the incantation and movement with an expression of fury, sending a thick stream of red light rushing towards her.

His spell traveled so quickly that Bellatrix barely had time to deflect it, but once she did she was left with a wicked grin that could have resembled that of a ten year old enjoying a stolen lollipop.

"Very good Harry..." she applauded before adopting a more reserved and sincere tenor for the startled boy, who was still standing in his defensive stance. "You know, they say only a prodigy could manage such a spell on their first attempt...at such a tender age...just like the dark lord."

Harry, who began to partially understand why Bellatrix had just cast a spell in his direction, lowered his wand and relaxed a bit, feeling indescribably more confident than he ever had before.

"Do not refer to me as ma'am...Harry," Bellatrix nearly scolded, "I am your Aunt Bella...and you should address me as such."

Unaware of how he should respond once again, Harry only nodded his head in consent.

"Good... its about time we start your lesson, come on and sit over here near your auntie," she ordered with another wicked smile as she quickly slapped her lap, almost as if calling a dog - leaving no doubt where she wanted him to sit.

No longer particularly surprised by the witch's erratic behavior and now far less bewildered and timid than he was just five minutes ago, Harry went over to sit in Bellatrix's lap as she pulled out a black leather-bound book titled Decline of the Pureblood Heir.

"Now...where to begin..."

BREAK...

Twelve days later a murmuring chatter of tension and fear filled the chamber of circuit court number one, a similarly furnished setting as the ministry's corridors with jet black marble floors and highly ornate mahogany furniture lining the perimeter of the court stage. Not far below the white domed ceiling - which contributed to a grand and overdramatized character of the atmosphere - sat Cornelius Fudge and the entire Wizengamot staff in their lofted balconies, all looking imperiously below at the plaintiff and defendant who both appeared armed and ready with their respective accusations and defenses. If it hadn't been for the Wizengamot's decision to make the trial open to the public, the case likely would have been over nearly an hour ago. As it was, however, the carefully selected and final members of the audience were just now being seated.

"Order! Order please!" an impatient Minister Fudge roared as he repeatedly pounded his gavel.

It took several moments, but finally the room settled down and gave its undivided attention to the minister and the Wizengamot above them.

"Now..." the minister spoke tirelessly, almost as if he were addressing school children, "as you all know...or should know, whatever specific...evidence," he worded carefully," you are privy to witnessing here today will remain confidential and within the confines of this room. It is indeed unusual that such a high profile case be opened to the public, but after careful review...we have come to the conclusion that it would be wise if certain members of the ministry...as well as a number of high standing citizens... were here to corroborate certain generalities and facts if the defendant is indeed found guilty. There has never been a standard protocol regarding a case of this nature...as we are venturing into unchartered territory due to the possible crime committed and the very nature of the individuals involved."

Cornelius paused for a moment to glance down at a seated Albus Dumbledore before moving on with his introduction, exclusively for effect.

"Therefore...I feel compelled to restate the unique circumstances of this case and the preventative measures that have been devised so that everyone has a clear understanding as we move forward. First, every single individual in this room that has accepted their invitation by making themselves present here today... is now under a binding magical oath to keep whatever specific evidence they might witness confidential and within the confines of this court chamber. To put plainly... if you leave here today and speak to another witness of this very same case, a loved one, a friend, or complete stranger... the oath will be considered broken. If you fear that you are endangering yourself by being subjected to such an oath then you may leave now and it will henceforth be terminated... meaning you may go on with your daily lives without worry."

Peering about the room with a keen eye for over a full minute, Cornelius noticed that not a soul budged from their seat.

"Very well then... While I applaud each and every one of you for your courage, let there be no mistake... you have been warned," Cornelius skimmed the audience members once again before continuing. "There will be two...I repeat two...'yes' or 'no' questions you are both able and encouraged to answer when leaving here today. Those two questions are whether or not the subject of this trial - Harry James Potter - was abused or not abused...and whether he was abused or not abused under the custody of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Be warned again... you will not be entitled to your own opinion, but instead be bound to the court's verdict. Any elaboration will be considered a violation of the oath...Secondly," Minister Fudge continued without delay," it will be made plain to the public that the faces, voices, and address of the potential abusers will be edited from the evidence submitted-"

At this, Cornelius was quickly interrupted by a smattering of boos and outcry from many in the audience before he was able to move on.

"This...is for your own safety!" he shouted in effort to quiet everyone. "You will only endanger yourself with such knowledge. Besides... we live in a civilized society. It is the auror's job to serve justice, not the wild and emotional retribution of a mere citizen. And finally," the minister spoke in a more agitated voice, not waiting for a second, "you must understand that there have been a number of aspects within the evidence that have been completely omitted. Particularly disturbing aspects..." Minister Fudge shot another glare of disdain towards Dumbledore before finishing, "This has been done for the wellbeing of the child. You will be privy only to the most basic and fundamental facts of the case, enabling you to truthfully answer the aforementioned questions to the public and press.. Now...I warn you again...this is your last chance to vacate the room and relieve yourself of the binding oath placed upon you, otherwise the trial will commence immediately."

Allowing his eyes to wander about the room once again, Fudge saw that no one was willing to change their mind. After a deep inhale, he pounded his gavel to signal that the trial was underway.

"Plaintiff...the court is yours."

"Thank you minister," Lucius responded courteously as he walked to the center of the court stage and casually pushed back his sleek blond hair while clearing his throat for a lengthy speech, leaving Ragnook seated in his chair as a symbol of objectivity. After all, the Malfoy elder had practiced law during his day before moving on to the political ranks, and he believed that if anyone should have the pleasure of bringing down Dumbledore, it should be him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began formally, "Minister Fudge here has been gracious enough to outline the unique circumstances and preventative measures taken within this trial. However...allow me to impress upon you further the gravity of the situation we have before us. I will ask you to ask yourselves... how is it that the savior of the wizarding world ended up in the hands of muggles? Albus Dumbledore will argue that such fame and fortune during the youth of one's childhood would be damaging...and so it might. Yet... the child in question was left under the custody of our esteemed headmaster, and by lawful extension whatever harm may have befallen his ward is his responsibility...disregarding the wretched muggles that perpetrated the crime. While I would argue that hiding a wizard's heritage from him in the muggle world is crime enough," Lucius darkened his sinister eyes into a nasty glare towards Dumbledore at these words, "there is unfortunately a much more troubling matter at stake. Not just maltreatment my good people... but severe abuse. By the evidence I lay forward here today, you will witness a wizarding child, the savior of our world... being treated in a manner consistent with a lowly house-elf."

Taking a vial containing a thick silvery substance from his pocket, Lucius held it up so that the entire audience and Wizengamot could see what was in his hands while Minister Fudge levitated a large stone basin towards him.

"As some of you may have anticipated," Lucius went on, "what I am holding before you are the tragic memories of Harry... James... Potter, already having been submitted and accepted as evidence of the prosecution. However disturbed you may become, I ask you to keep your silence during the viewing."

With no further delay, he poured the pensive into the stone basin before he removed his wand and placed it at the very the surface of the gaseous liquid. Gradually, the substance began to swirl and gather around the tip of the wand until it was concentrated into a glimmering silver ball. Then, with one swift motion Lucius flicked his wand upward, suspending the pensive in midair as it transformed into a panoramic view for all the audience and Wizengamot members to see. Within seconds the memories started to flash before their eyes.

Horror was struck into the audience at once as they saw a scrawny seven year old boy crouched into the corner of a broom closet with tears trickling down his cheeks. The images passed at maximum speed as several days passed within the memories, displaying a bruised and beaten boy infrequently eating small portions of stale bread and cheese that was shoved under the door of his cramped cupboard. A few minutes later the projected memories illustrated his aunt hitting the boy over the head with a hot frying pan while he served a plump redheaded family breakfast, knocking the savior of the wizarding world unconscious as he was quickly dragged back to the broom closet under the stairs by his feet. The memories then began to decelerate as it manifested several more severe beatings he was subjected to by both his aunt and uncle in an explicit fashion. As a whole, if anything was profoundly indisputable within the memories that were flashing before the Wizengamot's eyes, it was that the boy was lucky to have not sustained any permanent physical injuries.

There was an outburst of whispering among the audience and Wizengamot members as the stream of memories came to a close, even a few cries for Dumbledore's head were heard among them. Minister Fudge, who wore a face flushed with anger, pounded his gavel once more to silence the room and allow Lucius to finish his line of accusations.

"Minister...may I approach the defendant?" he asked as he walked towards Dumbledore, hardly waiting for Cornelius's affirmative hand gesture.

"Very well...Mr. Dumbledore!" Lucius shouted as he stopped within feet of the old man, refusing to refer to him as a professor or headmaster. "I am going to ask you a very short series of questions in which I will require a yes or no answer. Any elaboration will be taken as a refusal to cooperate with the line of questioning, which you will have the opportunity to refute during your defense...And before I begin, I feel the need to remind you sir that you are under magical oath...Now...According to ministry records, you are the current guardian of Harry James Potter, correct?"

"...I am," Dumbledore sighed.

"And you were aware of your ward's abusive upbringing?"

"...Not entirely..." Dumbledore responded, somehow maintaining his usual condescending tenor.

"Did you ever attempt to intervene in the boy's life in order to stop the abusive nature of his upbringing?"

"No...no I did not."

"Is there anyone else that knew of the family that the child was raised by? And how many?"

"Well...Yes, a few..." Dumbledore exhaled in uncharacteristic frustration.

"Aw...and did they know of the boy's abusive childhood?"

"...Not that I am aware of."

Smiling triumphantly, Lucius continued in an amused demeanor, "Seems there are to be more investigations around the corner...doesn't it?"

Dumbledore, who was clearly ready to begin his defense, remained silent in refusal to respond to Lucius' provocation.

"Lastly Mr. Dumbledore...Am I right in assuming that you are the individual that is solely responsible for his arrival at this particularly abusive muggle household after the death of his parents?"

Dumbledore remained silent once again until he noticed the glares from most of the Wizengamot members. It seemed to take several moments before he shut his eyes and responded with a quiet, "Correct."

"Ladies and gentlemen...I do not believe any elaboration or further proof of this man's heinous crime is at all necessary... I rest my case minister," Lucius finished with another victorious grin and a conspicuous measure of delight in his voice.

"Very well then...Defendant! On your feet!" Minister Fudge demanded in a rather unpleasant tone in Dumbledore's direction. "You will have two and half minutes for your defense. Begin."

Normally, there would be a standard protocol to follow within an ordinary trial, which would allow the defense whatever reasonable amount of time they needed to state their case. Nevertheless, the particularly unique set of circumstances underlying Harry Potter's case allowed Fudge to devise an entirely separate set of procedures, ones that heavily favored the plaintiff. After he had seen the pensive in his office for the first time, and once Lucius had persuaded him of the political benefits - regarding greater autonomy of the minister's position- that would result in Dumbledore's guilt, Cornelius had decided that it was in his best interest to shape the court trial into a mere formality for the public. After all, Dumbledore's guilt was a certainty to anyone who viewed the pensive and there was no greater threat to his seat as minister than the headmaster himself.

As Dumbledore took off his half moon spectacles while he tirelessly rose for the defense, he seemed rather calm for a person that was inevitably doomed to prison within minutes.

"My good people," he began intimately, "what you have witnessed is indeed a tragedy. It breaks my heart to see a child of any descent or ancestry receiving such animosity at the hands of any parent or guardian. And I do not deny that it was I... and no other...that placed him there. However...Ask yourselves... would you rather have a murdered child six feet under or one that is here with us today after enduring the tragic past we have all just seen? This...my friends, was the reality of Harry Potter's young life. I had hoped to conceal the reasons for his placement under the abusive house hold he was lodged in, but under the circumstances... I can see that I have no other choice..."

Grasping his forehead with his hand and closing his eyes, Dumbledore inhaled deeply in what appeared to be a critical moment of contemplation. No one else in the room had noticed, but during this moment Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry Potter quietly appeared at the very back entrance of the court room - just in time to see justice served.

"The night that the dark lord vanished did not mark the end of his time. Lord Voldemort," he pronounced boldly, eliciting gasps and paled faces from the audience, "is still at large. He may be too weak to carry on as of this moment, and he may be in hiding as he bides his time for another opportunity to strike yet again...but I can promise you all here today, he will rise again...his reincarnation will come to pass... And Harry Potter must be alive to confront him...there is no other way. When his mother sacrificed herself for the boy, she invoked an ancient magic...one that Voldemort could not foresee, and one that extended protection to the boy as long as he lived under the roof of a blood relative. While both the Blacks and Malfoys have relations to the boy...Sirius was incarcerated in Azkaban while the Malfoys..." he paused to smile at Lucius, "were under investigation of the ministry for having become death eaters. It is also possible that they were simply too distant in familial relations for the wards to be activated. The muggle family you saw today was the only family he had left... it was the lesser of two evils... for the greater good. I can only hope that you may understand this... That is all."

As Dumbledore sat back down, another smattering of angry hisses and cries of outrage filled the court chamber. The entire Wizengamot had begun to whisper back and forth to each other as Cornelius' face went pale with an incredulous expression pasted to his face. If it hadn't been for Lucius' initiative to stand up and close the prosecution, the minister might have done it for him.

"Just what we might expect from Albus Dumbledore... one...big...lie, just to spark our curiosity enough to keep his guilt at bay," he stated flatly, not truly believing a word that Dumbledore had spoken. After all, unless the headmaster knew something that Lucius did not (which he doubted), then he was of absolute certainty that Lord Voldemort was indeed dead. "But...for the sake of this trial, let us entertain his well rehearsed fallacy... shall we? What he has told us is that due to some ancient magic invoked by Harry Potter's mother... an ordinary and abusive muggle house hold instantly became an impenetrable fortress for the boy, something that outstripped the magical capacities of Hogwarts... a school charmed with all sorts of wards and ancient magics that have kept children safe for thousands of years...Mr. Dumbledore, were you blind to the fact that he very easily could have become a ward of the school? Or were you so incredibly prejudice that you could not even consider a family such as mine...the Malfoys, who would never allow any harm to befall the boy... take care of him?"

It was the sincere tone within the last sentence that perturbed Dumbledore as he sat with a calculating gaze, fearing what Lucius might eventually have planned for the boy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lucius switched topics immediately," Allow us to get back to the case at hand. If what Mr. Dumbledore spoke of is not a complete lie...which I doubt...it is pure speculation that he would have no better knowledge of than you and I. Do not let fear cloud your judgement. The wizarding world could have offered numerous safe havens for the boy if any harm were to come to him, and it is our duty to remove this man from Hogwarts where he has undue influence over our children. The heinous crime he committed was of arrogance, irresponsibility, and negligence in the extreme. For all of this man's apparent grace... his grand display of sweeping justice... or his facade of genuine incorruptibility...his flaws run deeper than any ordinary man's. And now... he has allowed those flaws to inflict a history of pain and violence upon the savior of the wizarding world. It is our job to put him where he belongs... behind bars."

Lucius shook his head in disgust before he sat back down, looking straight at Dumbledore before he spoke his last words of the trial "Shame on you old man...Shame on you."

There was utter silence in the court chamber until a gradual applause came roaring to life with heckling insults and aspersions thrown about in a hectic manner. It had quickly become a disappointed chamber of astonishment into one of unbridled contempt for the long grey haired wizard known as Albus Dumbledore.

Cornelius, who had allowed the heckling to continue for a few minutes, pounded his gavel for silence as he quickly gathered the votes from the various Wizengamot members behind him. It had only taken those few minutes of heckling for the votes to be tallied up, but once they were the room had already come to a hushed and voiceless arena of anticipation, all anxious to see justice served once and for all.

Adorning his spectacles, Cornelius sat back and read a small piece of parchment in front of him until he looked up at Dumbledore and began to read the verdict out loud.

"Being merciful as I am...I will make this quick for you Albus... You are hereby found guilty of guardian negligence, assistance of child abuse, and the complicity in conspiratorial efforts on a voted count of forty seven to three...You will await your sentencing to Azkaban in a high security prison at Nurmengard...Guards!" Minister Fudge barked furiously. "Take this man out of my sight!"

It was a glorious moment for most everyone in the room as two hooded wizards followed by a dementor approached Albus Dumbledore with shackles in their hands. Yet, as the guards neared within feet of Dumbledore everyone's attention was suddenly caught by a bird call that echoed throughout the chamber. Turning his head, Lucius saw an exotic pink phoenix swoop down from the balconies towards Dumbledore, who turned to wink at Harry Potter before clapping his hands above his head and vanishing in a bright fire of purple flames.


End file.
